Blunderbuss
Free, by finishing Tier 2 of the Easter Egg Hunt, 10 Easter Eggs |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 1 |Accuracy? = 2 |Agility? = 4 |Clip Size? = 2 bullets |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Shotgun}} The Blunderbuss is a 16th century flintlock pistol-like shotgun that is unlocked at level 9. It contains 2 bullets, each dealing high damage and hitting with a fairly decent accuracy. It costs . The Blunderbuss' range is poor, but is very light, resulting in a very high agility stat. Even though how low it is ranked on the weapon list, it is still a very good weapon used by higher ranked people. Strategy This weapon is best used for taking out close range targets. Its damage slowly decreases the farther you are from the opponent. Its quick firing speed will aid you tremendously in battle, able to keep those bullet firing and enemies falling. The two closely-timed shots will kill anyone with less than 55% + health or not using the Close Quarters Pants, provided close enough, and even if not fatal will reduce his health to a bare minimum so that the opponent will fall with the next shot. Use this weapon to your advantage by quickly destroying them before they get you. Despite requiring close range and allowing enemies to catch sight of you and open fire, it is regarded as the most valuable premium weapon due to its outstanding efficiency and improvements from its counterpart, the Shotgun. The price tag may seem a bit costly, but is considered one of the best weapons you can ever own in the game. The Blunderbuss' greatest rival is the Double Barrel Shotgun, but due to its lower rate of fire, the Blunderbuss can easily dominate it in close quarters combat. Unless the Double Barrel Shotgun user hit with first shot.. you will probably get killed. Choosing what to wear and what perks to use Wear this The Blunderbuss goes best with speed, so try to put on some speed armor so that you have 21% Agility. Don't wear this You don't really need any accuracy on the blunderbuss because 2 shots is almost always a kill, so don't wear any accuracy armor. Use these perks +Speed, ++Speed, +Range with Close Combat. Countering the Blunderbuss A detailed guide on how to counter this weapon can be found here. Bio Hazard Main Article: Bio Hazard (Elite Enemy). Bio Hazard possesses this deadly weapon, but is actually quite easy to kill, as hiding under his arm will protect you from his weapon's extremely powerful shots. Bio Hazard stands no chance against long range shots. Skin A limited time, event-exclusive skin for the Blunderbuss can be obtained as a tier prize in the Easter Egg Hunt event (which is currently inactive). In order to get the skin, you must acquire 13 Easter eggs in Free For All mode during the event. The skin, when received, textures the Blunderbuss white on the wooden parts and gold overall, but you can switch it back to its original appearance by clicking the button on the icon. Another interesting fact is that you also get the Blunderbuss for free if you didn't purchase this weapon in the shop. Like any other skin for other weapons, it does not grant any benefits to the Blunderbuss. This means that it is used for cosmetic purposes only, or to show others that you progressed through an event. Weapon Analysis Advantages * Very powerful gun. * Really good at close-range combat. * Fast gun, both for fire rate and agility. * Great Damage. * Quick Reload * Inexpensive gold weapon (only ) Disadvantages * Large crosshair. * Poor range. * Only two bullets in one clip. * Weak against players wearing the Close Quarters Pants or Brazilian Warrior Pants. Like old times, yar! You can attain the achievement , "Like old times, yar! " by getting 50 kills with the Blunderbuss. Once completed, you are awarded 10 Game Center Points. Video Trivia * An actual Blunderbuss can only be shot once since it requires gunpowder to be inserted and to have the flintlock primed before firing. **It's commonly used by pirates throughout the 16th-17th centuries. **Also, the real life Blunderbuss' power is incredibly high that it can pierce through a plate armor. * In Stealth gadget loading screen, Mike Hunter was shown holding the Blunderbuss. * This is one of the most popular weapons in Multiplayer. * Although this weapon has bad range, it is still used by many people. * This weapon once cost 65 gold during a discount, but after the sale, it returned to its original price (85 gold). * The Blunderbuss is weak against players wearing the Close Quarters Pants or theBrazilian Warrior Pants Gallery Blunderbuss1.jpg|Blunderbuss in The Shop. Blunderbuss_guy_Image.jpg|Blunderbuss death screen. BlunderbussEasterSkin.jpg|Firing the Blunderbuss. Throwblunderbuss.jpg|Player Throwing The Blunderbuss. images (2).jpg|Reloading Blunderbuss Bob.jpg|40 kills with the blunderbuss Category:Respawnables Category:Shotguns Category:Gold Weapons Category:Single Shot Category:Skinned Weapons